


a teenager's romance that goes on and on

by enterpoIaris



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reddie, i love them, maggie and went are good parents u cant change my mind, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enterpoIaris/pseuds/enterpoIaris
Summary: Maggie and Went find out about Richie and Eddie and proceed to love them unconditionally.





	a teenager's romance that goes on and on

Went walks through the door roughly half an hour after Richie has left, and founds her sobbing in front of the TV, rubbing her eyes with a handkerchief and holding a cup of hot tea in her right hand. He smiles, taking his boots off and pushing them aside with his foot. Maggie looks at him and lets out another sob, turning her head away from him.

"Life Is Beautiful, huh?"  
  
"I blame this on Richie" she says, swallowing down a sob that threatens to escape her lips. She takes a sip of her tea and closes her eyes at the sudden wave of warmth, “He went out and left me all alone. We should’ve had another kid” after a moment of thinking it over, she states: “I’ll just get a dog”

Went laughs softly. He disappears into their room and comes back with a blanket in hands and two pillows under one arm. Maggie experiences a second wave of warmth, this time wrapped around her heart, and smiles lovingly at her husband as he approaches her. Went surrounds her with the pillows and throws the blanket over her shoulders, squeezing them lightly for a moment and kissing the top of her hair.

“Thank you” she says, blowing him a kiss. Went walks around the couch and plops down next to her, sighing contentedly.

“Where did Richie go, again?”

“Bill’s” she tells him, “Movie night, as usual”

“Hm”

“What?”

“‘S curious, that’s all”

“Why is it?” she snorts, knitting her brows at the same time.

“I saw him at the restaurant a few blocks away from here” he says, “I’m pretty sure it was him, at least. Was he wearing that old jean jacket that he can’t seem to take off?”

“Yes” Maggie responds, but her eyes are now fixed on the TV and she’s thinking about why on Earth would Richie lie to her about going out to eat dinner with his friends, “Maybe they decided to eat out before the movies”

“Could be. Maybe I didn’t see it right. Can I pick the next film?”

She hands him the remote silently and holds her cup of tea a bit tighter.

.

Richie arrives early in the morning the next day, which- yeah, it adds to the whole thing from last night; getting even more suspicious. Maggie hears him open the door, and she knows it’s her son because she hears the clinking sound of keys when he drops them and a ´fuck’ that confirms his identity.

She kicks the duvet off of her and walks to her closet, putting on her robe and slippers. Maggie reaches for the doorknob and twists it, coming face to face with a startled Richie who certainly didn’t expect his mom to intercept him on his way up. He looks caught off guard, stammering incoherent words as he works out something to say. Maggie crosses her arms over her chest.

“Why didn’t you tell me where you were really going? You dad saw you last night”

That shuts him up for good and he’s at a complete loss of words. He purses his lips and swallows roughly, lowering his head, flying a hand up to scratch the back of his neck, looking up at her with a guilty expression. It reminds her of when he was little and he knew he had done something that could potentially make her mad. The memories soften her, and she just sighs as she walks past him; down the stairs.

“I’ll make us some tea”

.

“Eddie didn’t want anyone to know” is the first thing that Richie says when his hands wrap around the mug, “I was going to tell you, but I was also waiting for him to be comfortable. Hell, if it were for me, I would be screaming it at the top of my lungs”

“I- I’m not following” Maggie stutters, leaning against the counter.  _What is he talking about?_

“This is all new to Eddie- It is for me too. But you know how anxious he gets over the littlest things, and this is a huge one, so you can picture the situation”

_What?_

“Eddie was there with you?” she asks, confused. Richie frowns.

“Yeah? That’s usually how dates work”

And it clicks.

“Oh,” she whispers, and then: “Oh, love” she chuckles, “You were on a date?”

“I thought you knew” Richie exclaims, and this time he’s the one that’s confused, “Didn’t dad see me last night?”

“Yeah, in a restaurant– how would we know?”

Richie's mouth hangs open for a second; his features showing clear disbelief. He looks down at the cup between his hands and then takes a sip. His glasses get fogged up, and it could be the drink or it could be the fact that his face feels on fire, as well. He's not so sure.

“I thought he saw us like, walking down the street” he says in a quiet voice; unlikely coming from Richie. Maggie thinks he sounds  _small_  “Or something”

“You guys walk next to each other all the time. You walk next to Bill, and next to Bev, and–”

“We were holding hands”

“Hm” she murmurs, moving the spoon around. She doesn't know what to say– if what she thinks she should say is really the right thing. “Did you have a nice time?”

Richie blinks, “Yeah. Yeah, I did. We, uh, had dinner. And then we walked to the only decent park in all of Derry”

“Did you… stay over at his?”

“Yeah”

The bright red coloring his cheeks has intensified and spread to his neck and the tip of his ears.

“That's alright. I'm glad you– you had fun” she says, smiling warmly at him, “I doubt I'll be able to go back to sleep, so I'll stay up watching Netflix, or something. I'll wake you up for lunch”

Richie nods slowly. He looks at his mother, humming to herself. Maggie, with messy bed hair and squinting eyes because she forgot her glasses upstairs.

“Can I stay with you?” he asks.

He sounds so small.

“Of course, honey”

“Great” he says, and he means it. All five letters “Thanks”

.

The next time Eddie comes over, Maggie is nervous and Went is laughing at her.

“This is important. I want him to like us. He's Richie's boyfriend!”

“Mags, we've known the kid since he was six”

Maggie slaps his arm for that and goes on a rant about how it doesn't matter, that this is different– She knows Eddie as Richie's friend, but not as his boyfriend. She doesn't know what she should do.

“Nothing” Went answers simply, “If you act different, they'll notice. And it'll make them uncomfortable. This is Eddie, Mags. Just act like you've always acted”

She sighs, leaning against the kitchen counter and bringing her hands up to her face.

“You're right” she finally agrees.

“I'm always right” Went smiles, kissing her temple.

“I hate it when you're right”

.

Richie and Eddie stay up in Richie's room for most of the day. Maggie struggles to pay attention to the TV and listen to Went's funny story; busying herself by stealing glances over to the closed door of her son's bedroom every now and then.

“Should I check on them?” she wonders out loud. Went frowns.

“Why would you do that?”

“I don't know. They're alone in a bedroom?”

“Let them be. I trust him”

“Richie?”

“No, Eddie”

Maggie laughs and snuggles closer to him. Went hugs her back.

.

They come downstairs around eight, and find Richie's parents trying to solve logic puzzles they found online.

“–you know that one of the three gods always tells the truth, another always lies, and the third will respond to questions randomly” Maggie reads, unaware of her son's presence, “Therefore, let us call the gods True, False, and Random–”

“Wasn't the answer something like” Richie interjects, leaning over her mom's shoulder to read, “‘If I were to ask you if the god to your left is Random, would you say ja?’ or whatever?”

Maggie jumps at his voice, “You scared me, oh my God. Since when are you capable of  _not_  making any noise?”

“Eddie’s magic” Richie says, “I’ll go grab something to drink, you guys want anything?”

“Bring me a beer, please” Went says. Richie nods.

“Copy that. Mom?”

“Nothing” she says, “Thank you, honey”

“No problem. Babe?”

Richie doesn’t notice the pet-name slip, but Eddie does. He  _does_. His face is flaming, and Maggie’s eyes widen a little, and Went looks amused, and Eddie is so embarrassed.

“J-just water” he stutters, shifting in his place and hugging himself nervously.

“Alright-y. I’ll be right back”

As soon as he disappears through the kitchen door, Eddie swallows hard. The Toziers keep discussing the answer to the puzzle, and Eddie wonders what they’re thinking. Maybe they’re not as a okay with this as Richie thought they would be. Maybe they’re having a hard time accepting it. Maybe he’s making them uncomfortable, maybe he should leave. Maybe, maybe, maybe–

“Do you want to watch anything, Eddie?” Went asks, pointing at the TV, “The remote must be around here”

“No, thanks” he says after a bit. Maggie is used to Eddie’s quiet voice; his politeness and his kind smiles, but she doesn’t find comfort in it tonight.

 _Maybe we’re making him uncomfortable_ , she thinks, and though Maggie can’t hear it, Went simultaneously tries to telepathically tell her,  _don’t be weird_.

“A beer,” Richie says as he steps into the living room again, tossing the can to his father, who misses it, “Too slow. Water for you” he gives Eddie his glass of water and smiles when Eddie does, “Coke for me, and nothing for my mother” he finishes, pretending to throw something at Maggie. She follows his game, pretending to catch it just in time, “Good catch. You should teach dad”

“Hey!” Went protests, but he’s smiling, “Mags, I think I solved the puzzle”

“Really?” she asks, way too excitedly, trying to hide her nerves “Do tell”

“”I’ll tell you over pizza. All this thinking got me hungry. Do you want to stay for dinner, Eddie?”

Eddie looks caught off guard, “I– Thanks, Went, but I should go. My mom is probably waiting for me at home”

“Ah, shame. Next time”

“Yeah” Eddie agrees with a small smile, “Next time”

“I'll walk him outside” Richie says, putting his hand on the small of Eddie's back and enjoying the way Eddie relaxes under his touch, “I’ll be back for pizza”

“Pepperoni or no pepperoni?”

“Surprise me”

.

Slowly, but surely, it all stops being so awkward.

Maggie comes home from her yoga class to find Eddie and Richie on the sofa, limbs tangled. Richie’s intently watching Guardians Of The Galaxy as Eddie runs his fingers through his hair and types something on his phone with his other hand. He’s the only one that looks up at her when she closes the door, and this time his smile is comforting.

“Hi, Mags” he greets her, “How was yoga?”

“Relaxing” she replies, taking off her trainers, “Richie, honey, did you wash the dishes?”

“Yup” he says, “Eddie threatened to leave if I didn’t– Which wasn’t necessary, because I was going to do it, anyways”

“Sure”

Maggie walks over to them, ruffles Richie’s hair and then kisses Eddie’s forehead.

“You’re a godsend” she tells him, making her way upstairs.

Eddie beams.

.

Richie comes home from improv class to find a pair of legs coming from under his dad's car and Eddie sitting crossed legged next to them.

“Hello, boyfriend” he says, bending down as Eddie lifts his chin up; their lips meeting in a fleeting, sweet kiss, “Father, I suppose” he says then, kicking Went's ankle softly as a greeting.

“You supposed right” Went says, groaning, “What's next, Eddie?”

“Just tighten the gasket by tapping the box-end wrench with the rubber mallet” Eddie tells him, “Do you need help with that?”

“I think I got it, but I'll tell you if I need you”

“Okay”

“So,” Richie begins, sitting opposite from Eddie, “Hanging out with my dad now, huh?”

“The car needed an oil change” Eddie shrugs, “And your dad called me to help”

“Ah, yes. Your mechanic skills. One of the many reasons I'm attracted to you. I gotta say, though, that I'm kinda disappointed you're not wearing a tank top and covered in oil and grease, or whatever. That's like, my fantasy”

“Richie, ew”

“Oh, c'mon–”

“Your dad's right here–”

“Pretend I'm not” Went says, “That's what I'm trying to do”

Eddie hugs his knees closer to his chest and lowers his head in an attempt to hide his flustered face. Richie laughs, carefree and  _happy_. He's with his dad and his _boyfriend_  (Eddie. His boyfriend. His boyfriend Eddie) and they're bonding and it's wonderful.

“I think I'm done” Went states, his head appearing all of a sudden from under the car, “Wanna check it out?” he asks Eddie.

“Sure”

He slips under the vehicle with surprising speed and agility. Went shows Richie two thumbs up and Richie tries muffling his laughs with the back of his hand. Eddie's there for a minute or so before he comes back up with a grin.

“Should be alright. Everything looks good”

“I don't know how Richie convinced you to date him” Went says, gathering his tools, “But I'm glad you fell for it”

“I'm not that bad!” Richie huffs, “You all are just mean”

“Don't worry,” Eddie tells him, hooking a finger around the hem of Richie's shirt and pulling him closer, “I like you for who you are”

“My dad's right here” he mocks him. Eddie giggles and kisses him on the mouth briefly, “Another one, please”

“Mike invited us over tonight” Eddie says instead, “You coming?”

“Of course. Pick you up later?”

“Cool. I'll go home and shower”

“Can I join?”

“You're disgusting” Eddie deadpans, “I'll call you when I'm ready”

“I call bullshit. I'm super pretty”

“Bye”  
  
Richie watches him leave until he disappears from his sight, and even then he's left gazing longingly at nothing for a couple of seconds. A hand squeezing his shoulder breaks the spell.

“You are so whipped” Went tells him. Richie chuckles.

“Yeah. Yeah, I am”

.

Eddie nuzzles his nose in the crook of Richie’s neck and lets out a content sigh. He snakes an arm around his boyfriend’s waist and pulls- Richie’s still-covered-in-sleep body and mind oblige pliantly and their bodies mold together like it’s meant to be. Eddie kisses his neck and smiles.

“Oh, they’re so cute”

“Maggie, you’ll wake them up”

“Bring the camera”

“I don’t know where it is”

“That’s because you never put things where they’re supposed to go”

“Where is this coming from?”

Richie frowns and throws a leg over his, and even though Eddie’s being squished, observed in his sleep and has one less sock than recommended (it must’ve come off during the night) he can’t find a reason to complain.

He’s right where he’s supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> follow and come talk to me on tumblr! nejbolt


End file.
